


Sin

by sovazuzu (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is what i think about, i'm gonna cringe at this in a few years, this is so emo, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sovazuzu
Summary: These are outbursts of my thoughts. No story.





	

I guess i like being sad. It's one of the feelings that i rarely have.The sea spilling out of my eyes. Please, don't worry if you hear my cries. Looking for something to break me, to save me. Watching someone's luck and happiness emotionlessly. I like the feeling of sadness, the empty hole in my chest. I hide my feelings and hope for the best. Oh no you haven't heard the rest. Come on, sit down and be my guest. They say happines is the best but they haven't seen the rest... of us. We, who don't need to be happy to see the great things that make the world what it is and what it takes to make you free, so cry with me if you agree.


End file.
